The Captive of Millenium
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Determined to get back what he used to have, the Millenium Earl kidnaps Allen to turn him into his lover. Will Allen be able to resist? Yaoi Millenium Earl/Adam x Allen Walker Past Millenium Earl/Adam x Neah Walker
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't figured this out yet. This is yaoi. Don't like don't read. Thank you.**

**Those who wish to continue, thank you very much. This is one of my first two -Man fics. And unfortunately, I don't know that much about the series yet. So if there is something I can approve upon, tell me.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

The Captive of Millenium

Chapter 1: The Captive

_**You're coming with me boy, no need to resist.**_

_**Won't be released 'til I'm good and finished.**_

_**Can't let you leave now,**_

_**So whatever, whatever just won't work.**_

_**I'm holding you captive (You can't be released)**_  
_**-Captive (Chris Brown)**_

The chains that spred him eagle with his face to the floor pull at his ankles and wrists as they fight to keep him suspended above the ground. They're stationed at the four corners of the bed beneath him as it silently mocks his position. Captured by the Millenium Earl and suspended naked above his bed.

Allen wants to cry.

But he can't, knowing that at any moment his capturer will be here. Here to do something awful, Allen knows it. He knows it.

A hand caraces his body softly, drawing him from his reverie, and he turns his head to see the Earl himself. A mocking grin gleams back at him before the hand at his back presses down sharply, causing him to snarl and turn his head back around. "Hello, Allen Walker. How nice to see you here."

Allen shivers upon hearing his voice as the hand continues to sweep across his flesh. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," the Earl whispers, momentarily pausing to run a gloved  
finger down to his asscrack. "I find you irrisistable." He tries to flinch away from it as it stops right over his entrance, but to no avail. "Oh, dear child, don't flinch so hard. You might make me do something bad."

Despite not really wanting to know, he asks, "like what?"

"Like this." His head dips down, and his tongue laves over the younger's pucker. Allen squeeks and tries to move away as the wet muscul slides into the delicate folds.

"Ahh~, you sick bastard. Ahh!" Two fingers worm their way inside, making Allen cry out in pain. They pull apart from one another, stretching him out. "S-stop i-it!"

"I see you're not enjoying this Allen-kun. I should fix that." The Earl removes his fingers slowly before reaching into a pocket and walking around to the front of the bed. "Swallow it." A little pink pill is held up to his lips that refuse to part. "Now!" Allen reluctantly opens up and swallows, seeing no other option in his predicament. "Good boy. Now wait here until I come back. But before I go, I must ask one question. Do you want me?"

"No!" Allen shrieks, feeling his face start to flush.

The Millenium Earl sighs and starts to walk out. "Try to lose that mentality because I will not rape you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Slightly OOC Millenium Earl and Allen. Masturbating. Aphrodisiac. Nakedness... that's about it.**

* * *

**Kumiko**-Walker: I'll try to keep this updated frequently. Thank you for reading!

**kitsune630: Lol. The only reason why I wrote it was because one didn't seem to exist.**

**Ibara-Hime: I promise to continue. And I'm hoping that this story will promote the continuation of the pairing.**

**Iriisu: Thank you!**

**Happy: Okay! I'm happy to say, I have a whole chapter already written after this one.**

**naru-chan 92: Kay! Kay!**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 2: The Aphrodisiac

_**Run desire run**_  
_**Sexual being**_  
_**Run him like a blade**_  
_**To and through the heart**_  
_**No conscience**_  
_**One Motive**_  
_**Cater to the hollow**_

_**Screaming feed me here**_  
_**Fill me up again**_  
_**Temporarily pacify this hungering**_  
_**So grow**_  
_**Libido throw**_  
_**Dominoes of indiscretions down**_  
_**Falling all around**_  
_**In cycles**_  
_**In circles**_  
_**-The Hollow (A Perfect Circle)**_

A whining sound fills the room, sharp and shrill. Its owner bites down hard on his front lip, trying his hardest not to cry out for the Earl to make it stop. His fingernails carve into the flesh of his hands, drawing blood and causing his masochistic side to rear its head.

His cock stands proudly, red and throbbing. It hurts, having been hard for so long without friction. It seems to dictate his movements, calling for him to struggle more against the binds. To no avail.

They're made of special steel, like the ones the Black Order uses to bind exorsists who are marked for execution. Like he'll be most likely if he ever makes it back.  
Behind him the door opens just as he starts to cry out again. Allen turns his head to see the one who put him in this position. "Mil-lenium Ea-rl, ple-ease make it s-top!" The Noah leader's eyes rake over his frame with lust filled eyes. "Please!"

"I can't do that or you'll hate me even more than you already do. But I can let you take care of this by yourself." With that he busies  
himself with unlatching the cuffs. He moves quickly and efficently, letting the boy fall to the ground. "You're just as beautiful as Neah  
was."

"Ne-ah?" The Earl only nods, sitting down with his back to the boy.

Allen, as he watches his enemy, feels himself grow impossibly harder and soon finds his hand wrapped around his dick, masturbating to his earlier memories of the first Noah tongue fucking him. His unoccupied hand lends its fingers to his mouth, and he laps at them. When they're wet enough, he slips one inside his entrence and gasps. "Ahh... s-so... ahh!"

The Noah turns around just as the boy inserts another finger. The fingers spread apart, showing quite a bit to the gold eyes that darken with lust. They hit their owner's prostate and he lets out a short scream. He pumps himself one last time and cums.

When his mind finally comes back fully, he squeaks, grabs the comforter, seeming not to care about the sperm that coats it, and wraps it around his body. "Is there a bathroom I can use?"  
"Yes, come with me. And leave the comforter behind."

Allen's face turns a brilliant shade of red as he drops it on the floor before following the older man through a previously unnoticed  
door. The bathroom is huge and warm, making Allen temporarily forget his predicament. A walk in shower with doors made of frosted glass takes up a large portion of the right wall, and a sunken tub that's big enough to fit in at least twenty people sits on the other side. Both are made of smooth tan and brown tiles that blend in well with the cherry wood and redish-brown walls.

"You may use any of the facilities that you like. For all perposes, my room is yours until yours is fixed up. You will not leave without an escort. You will not attempt to escape. You will be required to attend family dinners, and you will have to wear something other than your attrocious exorsist uniform. For the time being, until I can get you some deseant clothes, you can wear some of mine. They will be rather big but will work. Understood?"

"Yes, Millenium Earl."

"Adam."

"What?"

"In the privacy of my home, you may call me by my true name, Adam. In public, you will call me Millenium, Earl or Millenium Earl. Kay?"

Allen nods. "Yes, Adam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: OOC Allen from Stockholm Syndrom, and possible Tyki x Kanda**

* * *

**Kumiko-Walker: I've honestly never had anyone tell me that...**

**kitsune630: Will you tell me what they're called?! I wanna know!**

**Iriisu: Glad you did, love.**

**Origami Lotus: Well I'm glad you do. I love spreading my favorite pairings.**

**naru-chan 92: Yes, he does. I'll try to make them longer later and I wonder why as well.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 3: The Life  
-Always And Forever (GUMI and Rin Kagamine)

He pulls a silver and red, satin japanese style shirt on over his red undershirt and sighs. "Why do you obsess over the color red, Adam?" Seeing as his captor isn't in the room, he gets no answers.

But it does irritate the exorsist that his color choices are only red, white, black, silver and grey in of course effeminate clothing of mainly japanese style. The style was to be expected as the arc is above Edo, Japan, and the Noahs call this place their home.

Strangely, he's begun to feel at home in the newly painted black and white checkerboard walls of his new room. The only thing that unnerves him badly about his new sanctuary is the erge to play the completely white piano that's nestled in the south corner. It calls to him, screaming 'play me, play me.'

He only made the mistake of asking why it was there once. The look he'd gotten from the Earl was enough to fill him with guilt, all that pain and sorrow. That night was the only time he'd ever seen, or even heard, the Noah cry. That was the night that his mind started to see the other as human.

Sighing and pushing the unpleasant memory away, Allen pulls on his black slacks and shoes before ringing the bell system to tell his caretaker for when the Earl is away that he wants to do something. As always, Tyki shows up right on time with a smile and a deck of cards. "Bored?"

"Yeah... do you know when Adam will be back?"

"It's hard to tell. But I don't think he'll be gone long."

"Where did he go?"

"Paris, France."

"Ahh, I've always wanted to go there. Is it as beautiful as they say?"

"More. Perhaps he'll take you one day." Allen nods, a smile creeping up on his face.

Suddenly he remembers something. "What's today's date?"

"June 3rd, why?"

"Kanda's birthday's in a few days. And he won't have anyone to celebrate it with."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one who knows when it is. I was going to get him something, after all he's the only one that knows when my addoption date is."

"Your addoption date?"

Allen gives the Noah of Pleasure a sorrowfilled smile. "Christmas Day, that's when Mana took me in." His eyes flash gold, and he sets down. "What's wrong with me? Why didn't anyone want me?"

* * *

The Millenium Earl smirks as he watches the exorsists beneath him fight the akuma. "Lero, do you think we should bring a present home?"

"For Allen Lero?"

"Yeah, he seems awfully lonely without his friends. Especially that Kanda fellow."

"Lero I'm sure Allen would love for us to bring the exorsist home!"

An evil grin breaks out on the Earl's face. "Oh, Kanda-kun!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: OOC Allen from Stockholm Syndrome, kissing, and possible Tyki x Kanda**

* * *

**Kumiko-Walker: I know... Adam comes back to him in this chapter.**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14/kitsune630: Tis okay! I appreciate your trying.**

**Iriisu: Perhaps Kanda will meet that sort of fate. And I enjoy Tyki x Allen too. I actually have one I want to start working on with that pairing that is a Harry Potter crossover.**

**Ibara-Hime: I'll answer those questions below... Kay? And thank you for telling me those fic names!**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

**To answer Ibara-Hime's questions publically!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Whether you have "your" Allen Dark side? **

**-Hell yes. His dark side shows up in this chapter to play with Kanda.**

**What about Crown Clown?**

**-Crown Clown exists but won't have much screen time.**

**In your work Neah and Allen different personalities, or one and the same?**

**-They're different, Neah will end up talking to Adam through Allen and Allen will not know.**

**Why did he ever gave Allen aphrodisiac?**

**-To show Allen that he could do whatever he wanted but chose not to in order to gain his trust. And because Adam's crazy.**

**Time Line:**

**After the Ark, but before the order got suspisious of Allen. I don't know much of the time line because I just started watching the show. I'm on episode 22... I love Krory!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Clothes in the Japanese style?**

**-Yes, Kimonos, yukatas and such... I think Allen would look cute in them.**

**Whether other Noah?**

**-Allen hangs out with the twins and Road as well.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Samurai

_**I'm so alone, here on my own**_

_**And I'm waiting for you to come**_

_**I want to be a part of you**_

_**Think of all the things we could do**_

_**And everyday you're in my head**_

_**I want to have you in my bed**_

_**You are the world, you win my eyes**_

_**For you're all I want in my life**_

_**-All I Ever Wanted (Basshunter)**_

Allen sighs, dropping his head onto the overly plush pillows. "What's taking you so long, Adam?" A soft yawn comes out of his young mouth as he rolls over onto his side. "Why am I so tired? Perhaps I need to get up and move." He pokes at his belly that still hasn't changed since his imprisonment due to his near constant training with Tyki, Jesdevi and Road despite the fact that he eats more than he ever had before. Another yawn breaks free from his throat as he stands up to go ring the bell.

The door slides open to reveal the person he's wanted to see. "Hello, Allen-kun."

"Adam!" He jumps into the Earl's outstretched arms and snuggle his face into his body. "What took you so long?"

"I was getting you a present. Do you like presents?"

He nods. "Uh huh... what's my present?"

"A special surprise..."

"When will I get it?"

"When you're dressed and ready to come out of your room."

He blushes knowing that he'll want to stay and watch him get dressed... like always... "Do you wish for me to where something specific?"

"Yes. This!" He cheerfully brings out a black funeral dress that for once looks like it came from someplace other than Japan. "Now put it on, princess!"

The boy's eyes narrow at him, but he still complies to the Noah's request silently and pulls his shirt off over his head, flinging it to the ground to be collected by an akuma maid later. He hold out his hand for the dress and slips it on before taking off his sweatpants. The exorsist pulls the skirt of it down to smooth it out before turning to look him in the eye. "How do I look?"

"Ravishable." Allen turns his head away slightly and looks down even as he comes closer. "I'll never force you, Allen-kun. I don't want you to hate me. I want you to like it here."

"I do," he assures reaching out to grasp the Earl's hand, so big compared to his own. "Please don't think that I don't."

"Then, please don't be angry with me." Soft lips press against Allen's, and silver eyes flutter shut.

_"Adam..."_ A soft voice murmurs when he pulls away. _"I'm so sorry..."_

Two pairs of golden eyes meet, and the set coming from the older face widens. "Neah Walker..."

_"Yes, I'm here."_ He hugs the man whom he once loved more than life despite knowing that the man could kill him at any time._ "Please don't hurt Allen. He deserves so much more than the hand he's been dealt. Please love him. Love him like you loved me."_

"Are you sure that he'd return it?"

_"Yes, he wants to be loved so much, and he has so much love to give. I want you to love him... for me."_ Another kiss, one so much more passionate is shared before the fourteenth breaks it off. _"I have to go. Goodbye, Adam."_

"Goodbye, Neah..."

Gold fades away into the tainted innocent color that Allen's eyes normally are. "Adam, what's wrong?"

The Earl's head shakes, and he takes up the smaller's hand. "Nothing. Everything is perfect."

* * *

Chained to the floor near a long table, Kanda glares up at the collected Noahs. "Where is the Moyashi?!"

"As if we'd tell you~!" Devit cries, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jasdero giggles after agreeing with his other half.

"I can't wait to see his face when he sees his surprise though!" Road giggles in a sadistic fashion, letting everyone know that she knows something she doesn't.

"What's the giggle for Road?" Tyki asks.

Wisely starts dying of laughter and everyone turns to him. "Stay out my head!" Road screams.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" Lulu Bell asks.

"He's wearing a dress!" Wisely falls out of his seat still laughing, oblivious to Road's glares.

"Road, did you give him one of yours?" Sheryl asks.

"No, she didn't. I bought it for him myself." The heads in the room collectively turn to see the Earl walking with his arm around the white haired boy. "And I even got him to wear it without complaint."

"Because complaining's futile. Road would just help you. Wouldn't you?!" He fixes her with a glare before looking over at the astonished Kanda. "BaKanda..."

"Moyashi! Are you alright?!"

"It's Allen, or is that too hard for you to remember?! And I'm fine! The Millenium Earl hasn't hurt me."

"But he's a Noah!"

"And he hasn't hurt me!" Allen drops to the ground in front of him with a soft smile and reaches out to touch his hair. "I won't let him hurt you either. I'm glad you're hear so you can meet my new family. Even if some of them are bastards." Wisely, the twins, Tyki and Road look away at his comment. "Can we unlock him if he promises to be good?"

"Yes."

"Will you be promise to be good?"

"What the hell happened to you?" he asks, concerned for the mental health of the white haired boy.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." he says after a moment. Wisely reading his thoughts, and consequentially knowing what the Millenium Earl has done before, gets a massive nosebleed. "You deserved it. Now stay out of my head!" He turns back to the other exorsist. "Please promise to be good so I can eventually get you out to play with Road and me. Dress Up Tyki is lots of fun!"

The Noah's head slams against the table, and the twins, Road and Allen laugh. "Let's play it again tonight!" the purple haired girl cries. "Then we can do my homework!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Devit asks.

"I didn't want your help, you moron. I wanted Allen's help, because he actually has a brain." She turns her gaze to the cowering white haired boy. "Please help me!"

"No! Earl, save me! I don't want to do her homework!"

"Then don't. Road please let Allen-kun be his own person for a while."

"Okay, Millenie. I'll leave Allen be."

* * *

Allen smiles over at the exorsist that was transfered into his room. "I'm moving out until yours is built," he says, smiling down at the other.

"To where."

"The Millenium's room. It's where I spent my first two weeks here. He's actually very nice once you get to know him." A knock on the door has Allen standing up. "I need to go. He's waiting for me." As he's just about to open the door, he turns around. "By the way, I think Tyki likes you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: OOC Allen from Stockholm Syndrome, kissing, Tyki x Kanda**

* * *

**Silvermane1: Thanks.**

**Iriisu: Kay! I'm going to start it after I finish the next couple of chapters of this story and My Broken Matryoshka/ Where Butterflies Never Die/ or Snowy Holly. That part won't be a big part of this story so... easy to ignore. Adam loves Neah near the begining and at the end but ends up loving Allen in the end.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Realization

_**Gray clouds**_  
_**Monochrome bustles**_  
_**Sunlight cast shadows**_  
_**Dusk is changing it's color**_  
_**ahh - The world is blurred**_  
_**Even so, will I still love you..?**_  
_**I know this**_  
_**Though what should I do?**_  
_**-Love Is War (Hatsune Miku)**_

Allen, with his hands pinned against the bed by the Earl's, sighs with contentment. "I'm ready."

The man shakes his head. "No you're not. Trust me..." He kisses the boy sweetly who responds with firey passion. "Now, let's sleep."

"I don't wanna!"

"You will." He kisses the boy's hair with a great amount of tenderness, before dragging him closer. "Now, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"No!" He swings a half-hearted punch at the Noah before returning to the task at hand, trying to seduce the older male. He bats his long  
eyelashes at his captor and bares his slender invitation as his left hand drifts down to the front of the Earl's sleeping pants.

Adam's hand captures Allen's, who pouts before giving up and laying back onto the bed. "Go to sleep, Allen-kun." He presses a kiss to the back of Allen's head before snuggling into the boy. Together they promptly fall asleep.

* * *

Allen blinks up at a moon that hangs mockingly above him, taunting him about the fact that it is free and he is not. A soft sigh escapes his  
lips, and he trudges to a bench beside the sparkiling lake of ice. He looks down upon a figure laying there, a Noah, Neah Walker. "Hello," he murmurs.

"Hello, Allen." Golden eyes appear from behind grey eyelids, and a smile breaks out lazily on his face. He moves up into a sitting position and pats the seat beside him.

Allen, taking that as a cue, sits down with his hands twisted nervously in his lap. "Uncle Neah... do you love Adam?"

Neah's eyes open in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I could feel it from you, longing. You wish that you were the one captured. Right?"

He nods. "Sometimes, but you need him more. You didn't spoil your chance to be with him like I did." He runs a gray hand through his ebony locks with a soft sigh. "I want you to be happy with him. I want you to be happy in this family, forever."

"Will there be a forever?"

"If Adam has his say, there will be."

"He loved you very much, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. And I loved him back." Neah reaches over to touch the boy's cheek with a tender sweetness, like a mother to a child. "Now go  
back, nephew, and be happy. You deserve it."

"But what about you?" Allen asks.

"As long as you are happy, I'll be happy."

* * *

Allen's eyes snap open, and a shiver racks his body. He's alone in the bed, Adam having left an hour earlier than usual. "Where are you when I want to tell you something?" He burries his nose into the fabric of Adams pillow and whispers. "I love you." He lays there for a few more minutes staring at the wall and taking in the scent of the Millenium Earl. "Do you love me too?"

* * *

Outside Adam walks with Lero, just thinking about how much Neah and now Allen means to him. "I know I should be more careful with my heart, Lero. But i just can't help myself anymore... I love him."

"Then tell him Lero!"

"I can't."

"You'll have to one day. Lero or he won't be able to love you back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: OOC Allen from Stockholm Syndrome, kissing, Tyki x Kanda**

* * *

**Silvermane1: Arigato!**

**Iriisu: It's up! Pentacled Fifteenth and Bewitched Sixteenth (Harry Potter/D. Gray-man crossover)**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Confession

_**I would run, I would crawl, to the end of the world for you**_  
_**Give you all that I am**_  
_**Just to see your face**_  
_**I would burn in the fire to see you on the other side**_  
_**Put my heart in your hands**_  
_**To be beside you**_  
_**-Be Mine (Kristina and the Dolls)**_

"Kanda-chan!" Kanda growls low in his throat at the approaching Noah, hoping that she will go away. Road giggles loudly in response before bouncing onto him.

"What do you want?"

"Uncle Tyki wants to see you!"

"So?"

She gives him an 'are you serious look?' and pushes him towards the direction she came from. "Go to him! I have to find Allen so Uncle Tyki can play poker with him!" Kanda growls again but does as the little Noah asks, trudging toward Tyki's room.

Allen's reclining in the garden, tracing delicate paterns into the flower petals and singing under his breath when Road finds him. Instead of interupting his beautiful song, she waits to the end. By the time it's finishes, Allen's silver pools have turned to grace her. "What's up, Road?"

"Uncle Tyki wants to see you... and Kanda." Allen giggles at her tone of voice knowing that the Noah of Pleasure has a thing for the samurai.

"Oh, is he planning on seducing, Kanda?I hope not with us watching." She laughs and reaches out a hand to help him stand.

* * *

"Hello, Kanda. Pleasure to see you."

"Che." The dark haired exorsist sits down across from the Noah with a growl, hoping that Road and Allen will arrive quickly. "Whatever you think, Noah."

A grin alights upon said Noah's face, and he stands up smoothly. A worried line shows up on Kanda's face as the Noah comes to stand beside him. Hands grip his hair and push his face toward Tyki's as his lips decend onto Kanda's.

Kanda's eyes open wide as he tries to get away from the Noah who's tongue rubs against his lips, asking for entry. Eventually he succomes. Opening his mouth for the offending muscle to plunder. Their tongues tangle in a carnal dance until Kanda breaks away to breathe.

"Good show!" The two men look over at the newcomers, Allen and Road who chuckle at their misfortune at being caught. "That doesn't hold a candle to when Allen and Millennie kiss though."

Allen's eyes grow wide as he turns to look at Road. "You've watched us?"

"Only kissing," she says defensively.

"That's all we've done! Because he's a goddamned prude and won't take me!"

"More information than I wanted to know, Shounen."

Allen blushes at Tyki's comment, looking every bit like an embarrised snow angel. "Do you know when the Earl will come home?"

"No. He left without a word," Tyki answers. "He didn't even say where he was going." Allen's face falls, and he fiddles with a ring that the others finally notice. But only two of them know what it is.

"Neah's?

"Huh?" He gives Road a confused look.

"The ring. It was Neah's, right?" Allen nods. "Good." Her smile is sorrowful. "It's about time someone wears it... Millennie loves you so much."

"I know."

To bring the teens out of their depression, Tyki speaks up. "So Shounen. Are you ready to lose?"

Just as Tyki suspected, Allen's need to win overtakes the sorrow from both himself and the fourteenth. "You wish."

"Straight Flush," Tyki says victoriously despite the fact that he's in his silk boxers.

Allen chuckles. "Royal. Straight. Flush." A dark evil chuckle comes from his mouth as the male Noah gets a look of horror on his face. "Yes, you have to."

Just as his fingers grip the wasteband, a knock sounds at the door. "Tyki-pon! Is Allen-kun in there with you?"

"Adam!" In his excitement, the white haired teen forgets to call Adam by his title. He scrambles out of his seat and jumps into the Earl's arms. "I've missed you! Where did you go~?"

Adam laughs and kisses the boy on his forehead. "I missed you too." He presses the next kiss to his lips without deepening it. "I was in England, getting you yet another pressent."

"What?"

"An engagement ring of sorts to go with Neah's."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, Allen-kun."

Allen blushes. 'This is my chance!' But he stammers as he says, "I love you too, Adam."

Everyone looks at the boy with astonishment at his procleclamation as he just smiles. Then his eyes widen before his nails sink into the first Noah's flesh and he lets out a blood curdling scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: OOC Allen from Stockholm Syndrome, kissing, Tyki x Kanda**

* * *

**TykiAllen: Aw thanks! Here you go!**

**So I'm sorry this chapter is so short but in the next, the epilogue, Allen loses her virginity! So sex next! Yay!**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Transformation

**_I'll miss the winter_**

**_A world of fragile things_**

**_Look for me in the white forest_**

**_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_**

**_I know you hear me_**

**_I can taste it in your tears_**

**_-My Last Breath (Evanescence)_**

A shriek makes its way out of Allen's mouth, long, loud and pain- filled. His fingernails rip through the silk sheets like they were made of spider webs ad he arches his back to draw himself away from the pain. Tears stream down his face in thick rivulets, even as he sleeps: remembering all of the pain he's had to endure.

The verbal and physical abuse before being adopted by Mana. The pain of losing his, then, only shot at happiness. The pain of the beatings that Cross's debts lent to him. Losing his first friend and his older sister. Cross's brand of training. Watching the akuma explode. Losing his left arm. It goes on for hours as the boy's screams escalate in frequency and pain; they serve to drive the Earl mad.

He, Kanda and the other Noah watch over him, trying every trick they have to help him. However despite they're best efforts, Allen still screams until he loses his voice.

His skin turns gray then to black and back to pale peach before starting the cycle over again. Blood runs down his forehead from the crosses that etch themselves into it, mingling with the blood from his bleeding curse scar. His new fang-like incisors bite into his lip, letting the red fluid flow from those wounds as well. His innocence flashes brightly as it tries to ward off the Noah genes. By the time it stops its glow, Allen's screams have stopped as well.

"Allen-kun?" The boy's eyes open slowly, gold against gray skin. A weak smile graces his lips as he looks up at the man he loves.

"Hello, Millennium... Our Adam..."

"Neah?"

"Yes, I'm still here. My nephew and I will be here forever..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: OOC Allen from Stockholm Syndrome, kissing, Tyki x Kanda**

* * *

**Viveeh: I love you too.**

**Silvermane1: Yeah, but he gets a turn for the best.**

**Iriisu: Yes it is!**

**I'm so going to get yelled at! I interrupt the sex many times! Sorry!**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Epilogue: The Lover of Millennium

**_In an ordinary feeling of love,_**

**_My heart pounds._**

**_And I will set up my trap for you._**

**_Even though I'm eagerly after you,_**

**_I hear,_**

**_"Make me yours."_**

**_-Cantarella (Kaito and Hatsune Miku)_**

_"Why is it that when you have nothing, you unconsciously cling to something that makes you feel whole, even if it is worse for you?"_

* * *

Allen smiles underneath Adam as he spreads his pale legs for the man. "Take me," he murmurs, silver eyes darkening with lust. "Take me now."

"Why should I?" Adam runs his hand down the new Noah of Destruction's body, eliciting a loud keening whine from the boy.

"Because… ahh, I want it!" Adam smirks down at him and descends upon the boy's neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh. "Ahh! Adam!" Allen's breathing gets very ragged as he tilts back his head to allow greater access. "M-more," the boy whispers as a free arm slips around the older male's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

Their tongues tangle in a desperate fight for dominance that Allen quickly loses and as they part, it leaves the younger male panting underneath Adam. "You're just too sexy, you know that?" Adam murmurs. "Much too sexy to belong to someone like me."

"But I do," Allen purrs, only to have that turned into a loud moan when the elder's hand gropes him roughly. "Adam!" He bucks up into the other's touch, face flushing in pleasure. "Ahh! A-Adam, ple-ease! M-more!"

"Are you sure?" Another grope and a tweak of his right nipple accompany the question.

"Y-yes!"

"Then help me out." Allen nods and fumbles with the buttons on his clothes, trying his hardest to tear them off his fragile body. Adam snickers at his attempts only to get slugged halfheartedly.

"Stop laughing and help me!"

"Nah, I like watching you struggle." His breath hitches when Allen growls and presses a hand to the front of his pants. "You're treading dangerously, Allen."

"Who said Allen's the one doing this now?" Gold eyes stare up at the first Noah and a pink tongue wets his lips. "He's not the one to be so forward, Adam."

"Neah!"

Slight fangs show in the Fourteenth's mouth as he flips the duo over and helps Allen along, throwing his clothes over his shoulder. "What would you prefer, Adam?" He leans down to suck at the other male's neck just below the jawline.

"Prefer what?"

"Would you prefer to take Allen now, or to be taken by me?" His hand slips into the Earl's pants and caresses him lightly, teasingly.

"I-i don't care!"

"You don't care?" Neah teases, pumping just a little bit harder. "I guess I can wait. After all, Allen's been waiting for quite some time. He needs these experiences, just like I did. Do you remember that night?"

"Ahh!" Neah's finger rubs right at his slit as he opens his mouth to speak. "I-i do. I re-member all of the t-times we –Ahh!- were together."

"Good, 'cause I made Allen watch them all."

* * *

Outside the door, the Noah and Kanda (not by his own will) are gathered together to listen to this momentous occasion. Kanda's the only one who looks beyond disturbed when they hear what Neah has done to little innocent Allen. Then they all hear, "You what?! Nyaah~! Get your finger out of my ass!" coming from the Millennium Earl.

"I wonder what's going to happen next," Road says, trying to get closer to the door.

* * *

Neah surrenders control to Allen before he even removes his middle finger from Adam's entrance. "Eek!" he squeaks and removes it as fast as he can, stumbling backwards. "I can't believe that Neah used to top you."

The panting male beneath the white haired teen sighs. "So he showed you all of my embarrassment at his hands. Ne?"

"Yeah…"

Adam smirks. "I think revenge is in order." And he jumps onto Allen.

* * *

"It's getting good…" Lulubell murmurs.

* * *

"A-Adam… W-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting revenge." He flips Allen onto his hands and knees and in a repeat of the day Allen first became a captive, laps at the boy's entrance.

"A-Adam! Mmm…" His tongue pushes inside making the boy squeal, and his hand wraps around Allen's dick, stroking roughly. "Nya~… Ahh… Adam~. More~!" The man smirks again and rummages around in his nightstand with his free hand for lube. As soon as he finds it, he slicks up three fingers before pushing one inside.

* * *

"It's getting intense in there," Tyki comments. "Does anyone else want to see?"

* * *

A second and then third are added quickly due to the pleading of Allen. "I w-want you in me, Adam. N-now!"

"Are you so sure?"

"Now!" He slugs the man behind him, having gotten more violent since awakening Neah's powers.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"Are they seriously fighting again?" Sheryl complains.

* * *

"Ahh! Mnnn…" Allen arches his back when Adam enters him. At first they start off slow, like most people would in order to savor the moment, until Allen complains that it's too gentle. "I'm not fragile!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." The force behind Adam's next thrust cracks the wall behind the bed and brings a scream from Allen's throat.

"Oh, god, yes!" His arms struggle to hold him up even as he moves back to meet each thrust, beyond happy to finally get what he's wanted. "Faster, Adam!" The Earl complies bringing more harsh cries from his lover.

It's too good to last long and before they even know it, they're screaming (in Allen's case, sighing in Adam's) their release to the sky.

* * *

"Can you please let me go?!" Kanda shrieks. "They're done! I don't need to be a part of this pervy eavesdropping group anymore!"

"Shh… They'll hear you," Jasdero whispers, only ot squeak when the door opens to reveal an extremely disheveled and pissed off Adam.

"They were listening!" Allen's screech has everyone looking around Adam to see the boy wrapped up in the blankets and blushing a furious red. "Even Kanda!"

"I didn't want to! Tyki and I are handcuffed together courtesy of Road!"

"Hehe! I'm going to run now!" The purple haired girl is followed by everyone except Wisely.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted, Allen," he says before turning away.

Adam closes the door and sighs, looking over at his younger lover. "I can't believe them," Allen says, burying his face into the pillows. "I can't believe that they'd listen to us!"

"Honestly, it's not the first time." Adam sits on the edge of the bed with his back to Allen. Taking the cue, Allen moves behind him and wraps his mismatched arms around his shoulders. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"You don't want your friends to die, right?"

"Right."

"I've arranged for a peace conference with the Black Order so you don't have to fight them.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I love you."

* * *

_"Perhaps what I thought would be the worst possible thing that could happen to me was what I needed. Would I have ever been loved the way I am now? I do not know, but I don't think I could go back._

_"I don't want to go back."_

* * *

**_And that's the end!_**


End file.
